The Guardian of Life
by ReadingLover1031
Summary: Jack Frost exists along with all the other Guardians. How do I know this? Because Jack Frost is my best friend. My name is Amelia Rain. It's been twelve years since I met Jack and he became a Guardian and also since Pitch was defeated, but what happens when dark forces pop up again and another Guardian might be needed? All we know is that the Man in Moon said that I was different.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first story so I hope everyone likes it. I may end up changing the rating to mature later on throughout the story to be on the safe side. Please leave me a review so I know what I can change to make my viewers happy. Remember that this is all for you guys. Thanks! **

Chapter One

I was woken up by the sun streaming in through my window and into my face. My bedroom was slightly cold so I just kept my eyes shut and let the rays of the sun warm me as much as they possibly could through my window. I laid there for few minutes before sleepily rubbing my eyes and yawning. I stretched out and then sat up in bed. I glanced over toward the calendar on the back closed door and suddenly realized what today was.

I excitedly jumped out of bed. I waited for this one day every year and it had finally come back around. Today was the first day of winter and I could barely control my happiness. Most people would ask "What's so exciting about having to get up early to defrost your car in the mornings?" or "What's so amazing about those dangerous, iced-over roads we have to drive on?" But that's just what the grown-ups would ask. Kids on the other hand would be excited about snowmen, snowball fights, and snow days. My reason for being excited though is that I get to see what, or should I say _who _makes all of those things possible. Jack Frost.

Only the people that believed in the Guardian could see them. Most of that population, or more like 96.725%, was made up of children younger than the age of ten. _I,_ on the other hand, happened to fall outside of that category. I was sixteen years old and I believed.

I believed in the Tooth Fairy who always congratulated me on how well I kept my teeth healthy while always looking at me in a motherly way. I believed in the Sandman who always delivered sweet dreams to me at night and once in a while during a nap, but that was our little secret. I believed in the Easter Bunny who let me go visit him and help out with painting the eggs last year. I believed in Santa Claus who would bring me the yeti-made cookies along with my presents every year then always end up telling everyone back up at the North Pole I said "hi". But most of all, I believed in Jack Frost who was my absolute best friend on the planet.

Jack and I had known each other for a total of twelve years. When I was four I heard his name for the first time. I have always been a very open-minded child and always believed in all the other Guardians. My mom definitely encouraged it considering she's always believed. Therefore, when I first heard the name "Jack Frost" I had looked out the window at the snow falling on the ground and sad, "Momma, if Santa and everyone else exist then why can't Jack Frost also?"

My mother had just replied with, "Of course he can baby and he does. Don't you see him out there? There's a part of him in every single piece of snow you see. He exists as the personification of winter."

I had just looked at her and smiled. I had then gotten a confused expression on my face and I crinkled up my nose. "What does per-personipapaton mean mommy?"

She had just ended up laughing at my messed up pronunciation. Later that night I had woken up to the sound of peals of laughter coming from outside. Being the curious kid that I was, I rushed out of bed and ran to my window. Right then I saw a boy in a blue hoodie with a staff in his hand fly by my window. Right then I knew exactly who I saw. He was the first Guardian I had ever seen or met and I've never forgotten that day.

Jack was finally going to arrive back in town for winter today. I occasionally saw Jack throughout the year but we looked forward to winter the most because that's when we would get to see each other for a whole season.

I started getting ready for the day by first taking a shower. When I was done I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a purple and grey striped sweater. I pulled my long brown hair into a high ponytail and brushed my teeth. I then treaded downstairs barefoot to find something to eat. I was wondering where my mom was when I realized that it was already ten o'clock meaning she had left for work already.

We just started Christmas Break so I didn't have any school but my mom still had to go to work. I just had her now since my dad died in a car accident three years ago. It was really hard for my mom and me, but we pulled through happy to at least have the great memories of him. Jack was there for me constantly when that happened. He hardly ever left.

I had just gotten a bowl of cereal and was just beginning to sit down at the dining room table when my phone started ringing. I fished it out of my back pocket and answered it on the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mia," I heard Tyler, my boyfriend of three months, say.

"Hi," I said back, a smile on my face at hearing his voice.

"I was wondering if you were busy today. I wanted to know if you would like to catch a movie or something with me today."

"That's really sweet of you Ty, but I _am_ busy today. My mom wanted me to clean up the house today. How about a rain check?" I really didn't want to turn him down but I had to clean the house not only for my mom but for Jack since he'd be staying with me.

"That's perfectly fine Mia." I could tell he was a little disappointed but he was trying his best not to show it. "I'll talk to you later then okay?"

"Alright. Bye Ty."

"Bye," he said then hung up.

I set my phone back down and began eating my cereal. Tyler didn't know about Jack and that he was staying with me till winter was over as usual. But how could I tell him? He didn't believe in Jack or any of the other Guardians and if I told him that they were not only real but very close friends of mine he'd probably look at me like I was crazy then dump me. That was one thing I didn't want to happen and would do everything to prevent.

Tyler and I may have only been dating for three months but he was really good to me. I just wasn't looking forward to telling Jack about him. I hadn't seen Jack since August when I started my sophomore year in high school so I haven't been able to tell him about Tyler and I. Jack was already very protective of me but adding a boyfriend to the mix and not only that but my first boyfriend was going to guarantee a negative outburst from Jack. He would most likely be furious and forbid the relationship like any older brother figure would.

I decided that I would just deal with that situation when it presented itself and finished off my cereal. After rinsing out my bowl and loading up the dishwasher I started on all my chores. I cleaned the kitchen, dusted, vacuumed the house, and did the laundry. After all of that was done I started on cleaning and organizing my room.

Jack and I always hung out in my room when he was here. I mean we would occasionally go out and do something fun that just involved him and I, but that was only once in a while during his visit. We usually passed the time by making a fort with chairs and blankets then laying out sleeping bags in there. We'd chill in there doing all sorts of things like watching movies, playing board games, and just talking to each other. When we got hungry we would just go raid my mom's kitchen for junk food then bring them back upstairs with us.

When we just talked, Jack would always tell me stories about what he had done while he was gone. It usually consisted of messing with Bunny and playing with kids in the snow wherever it was he happened to be. Jack really enjoyed being able to be seen by children now and he took every single chance he could to take advantage of it. Every time he came over he always told me the story about when he became a Guardian. It had been twelve years since then and also since Pitch showed up again. Jack told me the whole story and how he finally was able to get Jamie to see him. He told me how excited he had been and I don't think that excitement has ever worn off. I mean how could it when Jack had practically been alone for three hundred years.

When he talked about being alone I always got so sad. I felt sorry for him. Nobody should ever have to go through what he did. I usually just hugged him and never let go when it was brought up. I could still tell that the thought of it bugged him, but he would always come out of his sadness from remembering real quickly and reassure me that he was definitely happy now. He would always mess with me and tell me that if he had been seen from the very start he probably would've never met me and if he would've he probably wouldn't appreciate it as much as he did now. He told me that he wouldn't wish it any other way. I would just end up punching him playfully in the arm then. I was just happy that he was happy and that he still acted as if it had only been yesterday that his whole life had changed.

As soon as I had everything completely in order I decided that I should go grocery shopping. I had a general idea about what we needed so skipped the list. I then put on my shoes, grabbed my purse and keys, and headed out the door towards my car after locking the door behind me.

When I got to the store I got out of the car and started making my way to the entrance. Above me loomed light grey clouds floating lazily in the sky. I could tell that it would soon start to snow and that Jack would soon get here.

About thirty minutes later I walked out of the store with bags of chips, cookies, candy, and some other junk foods piled up in the shopping cart. I bought some necessities like milk, eggs, and bread since my mom told me to last night. She told me that if I was going to get stuff that Jack and I_ wanted_ then I needed to get stuff that we _needed_ also.

The temperature had dropped about ten degrees while I was in the store. As I made my way to my car in the parking lot I looked back up at the sky. I estimated that it should start snowing just about when I arrived home. I hopped in the car and cranked up the heater after I loaded the sacks in the back seat. I then pulled out of the parking lot and out onto the street driving back home.

When I got there I unlocked the front door and carried the bags inside. I had just noticed that it began to snow as soon as I got done putting the food away. A big smile spread across my face. _He's here!_

My heart started to beat rapidly and I started to feel a bit nervous. I usually never reacted this way to Jack's arrival. I was always comfortable around him. Just thinking about that perfect grin of his that he would greet me with and those magical blue eyes made my face warm. That was definitely new.

I slowly started to make my way upstairs to my bedroom and stopped right in front of my closed door. I could feel the cool draft coming out from under my door on my bare feet. I started to reach for the doorknob-

Before I even touched it the door swung open unexpectedly and I looked into the most beautiful ice blue eyes I had ever seen. The sight of them made my face turn from a gentle warmth to a burning heat.

"Ja-," I began to say but just before I could finish getting out his name I was pulled into a tight embrace. I felt a cool breath on my ear that sent multiple shivers down my spine.

Jack chuckled at my reaction and said, "I've missed you."

**I'll try to have the next chapter up on Friday! Let me know what you think even if it's good or bad. What you guys think is important to me. Thank you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! I plan on having all my chapters about this long. The first one wasn't though because I'm really bad at starting pieces of writing. Any way! Voila!**

Chapter Two

_Jack chuckled at my reaction and said, "I've missed you, Snowflake."_

I returned his affection by gently wrapping my arms around Jack's torso and burying my head in his chest. I took in the coldness radiating off his body and let it comfort me. I had my best friend back in my arms and I didn't want to let him go any time soon.

All sorts of emotions started to swirl together in my mind. Happiness, excitement, and most of all love, but this time it felt different. It didn't feel like the typical love like one would feel for a relative or a brother figure in Jack's case. It was an overwhelming love that I'd never felt before and surprisingly… I liked it.

The more I thought about it though, the more I started to think that I didn't just_ love_ Jack anymore. I was _in love_ with him, but as soon as that thought came into my head I automatically shut it down from continuing. I had tons of reason not to feel that way and the biggest one is that everything between him and I would change. That's something I didn't want.

I slightly pulled back from Jack's embrace as it suddenly started to get warm in the room and Jack's low temperature just wasn't helping. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Jack, I- I'm just so happy to see you." Tears started to well in my eyes as I looked at him. I had missed that comforting temperature of his along with those kind, gentle eyes and warm smile.

Jack must have been startled by my tears and thought something was wrong, because his cool hands soon came up to capture my face between them. The sudden change in temperature on my face sent shivers down my spine and I swore I could hear a sizzle as his hands made contact with my warm cheeks.

"Snowflake, what's wrong? Please don't cry." He looked at me so sweetly that my cheeks became even warmer, as if that was even possible.

I sniffed, rubbed my nose with the back of my hand, and laughed softly. "Jack, I'm fine. I've just really missed you. Also, I'm just at that emotional week of the month."

A look of understanding passed over his face and he gave me a knowing smile after I gave him a wink to get the message through. It is weird how I could talk about that sort of thing with Jack and not feel embarrassed. We were just so close that we could talk about _anything_. That's a big reason why I liked having Jack over. If I ever needed to talk about something that I didn't want to talk to my mom about I could always discuss it with Jack.

Speaking of talking about something with my mom… I still needed to talk to Jack about Tyler. She had asked me what Jack would think as soon as I told her. I don't know why that would be the first thing to pop into her head when she just found out her little girl got her first boyfriend, but oh well. I just didn't know how to bring it up to him.

Jack was still smiling at me and I realized that I had been blankly staring at him the whole time. I blushed and turned my head away. _Damn, I need to quit blushing. Jack's going to think I'm crazy or something. Also I can't feel that way about him. I have a boyfriend that I care a lot about. Remember, Jack's like your brother. Jack equals brother. Jack equals brother. Jack equals-_

My mental meditation stopped when I noticed that Jack was waving his hand in my face and saying my name trying to get my attention. "Oh, sorry. What were you saying?"

Jack laughed, "Nothing. Now come on. Let's go down stairs so we can reminisce. Also, I want something to eat."

"Alright, alright," I smiled back.

Jack grabbed his staff and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. We then left my room and went downstairs to the kitchen.

I asked Jack what he wanted when we got in the living room. He said he wanted something sweet and cold. I went into the kitchen and looked around. I found vanilla ice cream in the freezer, chocolate syrup in the fridge, and sprinkles in the cabinets. I yelled at him, "Frost! Get in here and help me!"

Jack floated into the kitchen and settled down on the bar stool at our island in the middle of the room. "What are we going to have?"

"How does a sundae sound?" I held up the ice cream and chocolate syrup.

"Perfect," he smiled. He leaned his staff up against the island and walked over to the counter to help me. I noticed that he still had a good four inches on me in height when he stood beside me.

I told him to grab the bowls in the cabinet and get the ice cream scoop and two spoons out of the drawers. While he did that I got out some more stuff we would need like bananas, whip cream, and a jar of cherries. My mom and I always loved to have cold, sweet things during the winter so we always had ingredients for an ice cream sundae around this time of year.

Jack and I talked while we made our ice cream. He told me how he had to deliver a record amount of snowfall to a town in Missouri and that he had about five different snowball fights in about three different countries yesterday. I told him that I was doing great in school and that I was in the running to get valedictorian when I graduated from high school. Jack gave me a proud smile when I told him.

Somehow in the middle of our conversations we started a little food fight. Jack had gotten a mischievous smile on his face and "accidentally" got whip cream on my nose. I then, being a "complete klutz", "accidentally" squirted chocolate syrup on his hoodie. Starting from there we went into a full out war. We were laughing at each other as we shoved ice cream in the other's face and shook sprinkles in the other one's hair. At the end we both looked like the dessert and we were laughing our asses off.

We decided that we could skip out on ice cream for the night and that we should clean all this stuff up before my mom got home and killed us both. Afterwards I suggested that we both should probably take a shower.

"Alright, sounds good to me," Jack said then started making his ways upstairs to my bathroom. I followed him up to make sure he had everything he needed. After making sure he had a towel and knew how to start everything I shut the door. As I made my way to my room to wait on him to finish I heard him yell something at me.

"Hey Snowflake?"

"Yeah?" I walked back up to the door so I could hear him better.

"Can you wash my clothes while I'm in here? I don't need to be putting dirty clothes back on."

"Sure," I replied through the door. "Just hand them to me now so I can hurry and get them started."

A few seconds passed before the doorknob turned and the door opened an inch. Jack stuck his hand through the crack and handed me his clothes. Just before he shut the door back he popped his white-haired head around the door and looked at me.

"Would you like to join me? We can save water and time," he suggested with a wink and a sly grin.

I blushed furiously but decided to just play along. "I'm pretty sure we have different preferences when it comes to water temperature, Frost."

"Trust me. I'd make an exception for _you_, Snowflake."

"I'm not so sure about that. I like the water boiling hot. It would just end up thawing your ass," I smiled jokingly at him.

I turned away to finish this conversation since it was sending butterflies throughout my stomach. Just as I took the second step I heard Jack say behind me, "I haven't melted around you yet so I'm sure I'd be fine."

My face grew to a blazing heat at the understanding of his words and I whipped around on my heel to stare at him to see if I heard him right. When I looked back his icy eyes locked with mine then searched my face real quick for something before he sent another wink in my direction and closed the door.

I stood there for a second till I heard the shower turn on. My brain then went on autopilot as I went over what was just exchanged between the two of us. Jack had flirted with me. He _never_ flirted with me. We were practically related and you don't flirt with relatives.

Not only did he flirt with me, he basically called me hot. That definitely wasn't helping the feelings I was having for him to be pushed back into the corners of my mind. I distractedly undressed and wrapped myself in a blue robe that tied at the waist and ended just above my knees. I then grabbed Jack's and my clothes and made my way to the laundry room. I had already thrown my clothes in the washer and was beginning to throw Jack's in when I noticed his boxers. They were blue with heart-shaped snowflakes on them. Typical.

I had made my way back upstairs when the door to the bathroom started to open. Jack stood in the doorway with his towel hanging low on his waist and his shiny, white hair dripping water onto his pale, well-defined, muscular chest. I let out a surprised shriek when I saw him and he just looked at me with a devious smile on his face. He then slowly let his eyes drift down my body and back up; taking in the short robe I was wearing.

I swore that a blush had crept onto his cheeks, but I could barely tell since it had started to get dark outside and the only light that lit the hallway was the bathroom one that was behind him. His eyes locked with mine and they seemed to give off their own light since they happened to be the only things I could see clearly in the dark hall.

"You're turn. I saved the hot water for you." I continued to stare at him and him at me for what seemed like forever when it was probably only a couple seconds until I heard the washer go off.

"Go throw the clothes in the dryer if you could," I said making my way towards the bathroom.

He got out of my way so I could enter the room. "Will do."

I then closed the door behind me before hopping into a nice hot shower. I was hoping that taking a hot shower would help me get my mind off Jack. Sadly all I thought about the whole time was what he looked like the whole time he stood in the doorway.

I felt like such a horrible girlfriend thinking about a half-naked Jack while I was dating Tyler. I promised myself that I would call him tomorrow morning and make sure to set up a date for us to make it up to him even if he didn't know what I did.

I got out of the shower after washing the sprinkles and whip cream out of my hair. Just as I was getting ready to walk out in my robe and go change in my room I wasn't quite sure I wanted Jack to see me in it again. Bad news is: I didn't have any clothes in the bathroom with me.

"Jaaack?"

"Yeah?" I could tell he was in the other side of the door. He had replied really quickly and I wondered how long he'd been standing there.

"Can you grab me some pajamas or something?"

"Sure. One second, Snowflake."

I was sitting on the edge of the tub waiting for him when there was a knock on the door. "Got them."

"Why did it take you so long?" I got up and made my way to the door to open it. "It only takes like two seconds to grab a pair of pajamas."

I opened the door just a bit and looked at him. He was now _just_ wearing a pair of loose boy pajama pants that I had gotten for him a few weeks ago so he'd have them when he was over. They were a plaid navy blue. "I see you've found the pants I bought you. How hard is it to find a shirt to put on though?"

"Oh, just get dressed." He shoved the clothes he was holding into my face and pulled the door closed.

The pile included a pair of grey sweatpants and a blue hoodie. I don't remember ever owning either of them. The hoodie was the exact same color as Jack's so I supposed that they were a present from him. After putting them on I noticed that there was writing on them. Up the right leg of the pants it said "Jack's Snowflake". There were tiny snowflakes trailing up both legs and at the bottom of the left leg there was a mini cartoon Jack that had his hand up by his mouth and was blowing a snowflake while holding his staff in the other hand. On the back of the hoodie it also said "Jack's Snowflake".

I laughed at his ridiculous gift and pulled my brush through my hair. When my hair was all brushed I put it in side braid and then opened the bathroom door.

Jack was standing by the door against the wall with his staff in his hand. He still hadn't put a shirt back on. I knew that if I let him know that I really wanted him to put one on he'd keep one off because that's just what he does. I decided I was just going to have to ignore it then.

It was hard not to appreciate the view though. Jack's arms were pretty well built from holding his staff up all day. His torso was really defined also. I realized how hot Jack really was. It's weird how the coldest guy on the planet could be so hot when it came to looks.

I quickly averted my eyes when he caught me appreciating his perfectly sculpted body. He must have noticed that I was becoming really uncomfortable because he finally spoke.

"Do you like your new pajamas? I was going to give them to you for Christmas, but I couldn't wait," he smiled at me.

"I love them Jack. They're pretty warm too."

"I figured that since we would hang out a lot you'd need something to keep you warm around me."

"You're not that cold," I told him while I let out a small laugh.

Jack just laughed back, grabbed my hand, and pulled me towards the stairs. We walked into the living room when I heard the bolt on the front door turn. We stood there and watched as my mom came in through the entryway and into the room with us.

"Hey, mom. Look who's here!" I moved my hands indicating Jack who was standing next to me.

My mom suddenly looked up from digging in her purse for something and looked at me and Jack. "Jack! It's so good to see you!"

She came up to us and gave Jack a hug that he returned while saying, "It's good to see you too Mrs. Rain."

"Jack, I told you. Call me Helen. I've known you as long as Mia has so you don't need to be so formal." My mom then turned towards me and gave me a hug. "How was your day baby? Have you guys eaten yet? I can order something."

I was getting ready to reply when Jack stopped me by saying, "No, but we were going to make some popcorn and watch a movie. Would you like to join us Mrs. R- Helen?"

"No I'm fine, but thank you for the offer sweetie," my mom said as she patted Jack lovingly on the cheek. I was surprised that my mom was able to ignore Jack being shirtless the whole time. Either she was so tired from work she really didn't notice or she had really good self-control. "I think you guys should just spend the time alone with each other. This is the time you two wait for every year so you need to take advantage of it. I'll be in my room if you need me though. Goodnight you two."

She then kissed both our foreheads and left the room. Jack turned towards me and smiled, "You go get everything upstairs ready while I get the snacks."

"Okie-dokie!" Jack turned and went into the kitchen while I went upstairs to set up our little home theatre in my room. I decided to go with "The Vow" for our movie. I grabbed a bunch of pillows and blankets off my bed. I then grabbed the sleeping bags and laid them out in front of the TV along with the pillows and blankets.

I had just gotten done setting everything up and decided to go get mine and Jack's clothes out of the dryer. I went back upstairs with them and just when I finished folding them neatly and setting them on my bed Jack came in my room with a big bowl of popcorn and two cups of pop with twisty straws in them. He came over to me and handed me a cup. I noticed then that his drink seemed thicker than mine.

"What's up with your drink?"

"Do you want a slushy too?"

"Umm, sure I guess?"

Jack set down the bowl and his drink then took mine. He softly blew on the drink and handed it back saying, "Now stir it."

When I did I noticed that it had become icy. I then realized why having a guardian who could control ice as a friend was so awesome. I looked up at him and smiled, "Thanks!"

"Of course my little Snowflake," he said touching my nose with his finger and grinning back at me. "So what are we watching?"

"_The Vow_. It's a romance movie based on a true story." I went over to my closet and pulled out one of my old sleeping shirts that was my dad's when I was younger. I walked back to Jack and handed it to him. "Can you _please_ put this on, Frost?"

"Why? Is my hotness getting to you?" He winked at me while giving me a sexy smirk but still slipped the shirt over his snowy-head.

"You wish," I mumbled and sat down in front of the TV motioning for Jack to come sit by me.

The emotions I had been feeling for Jack earlier started to die down, but as he sat down next to me not even a foot away I began feeling butterflies in my stomach again. Just when I started to think that at least he's just sitting by me Jack decided to put his arm around my shoulder. He had always done that, but it just somehow felt different this time. The warmth from my hoodie blocked out the coolness of his arm, but I could mentally imagine what it would have felt like on the back of my neck. I was glad that my room was dark otherwise he would have seen my cheeks begin to turn pink.

We sat there enjoying our snacks and drinks while watching the movie. Jack seemed really interested in the movie. It surprised me considering he didn't strike me as a chick-flick watcher. When it finally got to the car wreck part I remembered why I really only watched this movie once in a while.

Feelings about my dad's death started to come back. I remembered how lonely I felt when it happened. My dad and I were extremely close. I mean me and my mom were the exact same, but when he died she sort of became reclusive. She was sad all the time and she sort of lost her spirit of happiness. My parents were completely in love and I think it was all based on how they were practically still child-like when they got older. Both of them still believed in the Guardians even as they aged. I was just really scared that with my dad dying my mother's spirit of believing would die as well.

Before I knew it the movie was over. I never noticed that the whole time I had tears in my eyes. Jack looked over at me and I yawned to try to hide the source of my tears. Being that he's known me since the age of four I should've known that he'd see through it.

"Mia? What- what's wrong?" He turned towards me and put both of his cold hands on my cheeks. The temperature of them comforted me but not enough to make me stop thinking about my dad.

"It's nothing. I promise Jack." He looked at me for a second when realization passed over his face.

"Mia, I'm so sorry," he said with the most caring and softest voice. "I- come here."

Jack pulled me toward him and engulfed me in a giant hug. I was able to hold back most of the tears, but being in Jack arms made me feel like it was okay to let them out. I started to sob uncontrollably while Jack pulled me into his lap and rocked me back and forth while making soothing noises.

I started to ramble on about how much I missed my dad and about how I felt like a part of me died along with him. I cried into Jack's shirt trying to muffle my sobs so my mom wouldn't hear and end up being reminded of it all again. I could feel Jack press his lips to the top of my head and feel his cold breath on my head from mumbling reassurances into my hair.

"I'm right here Mia. Don't cry. Please don't cry, Snowflake," he said stroking my hair.

After about ten straight minutes of crying I finally started to calm down. I pulled my face back from Jack's shirt and looked at him, but I didn't dare let go of him.

"I'm sorry for acting this way. I barely get to see you and I'm ruining it right now by crying. I don't want to burden you with my problems." I looked down not being able to keep eye contact anymore.

Jack put his fingers under my chin and lifted it up so I looked directly into his eyes. "You will never burden me, Mia. Don't ever think that you shouldn't tell me something or show your emotions because you're scared you'll be a burden. You will never be that to me. I will always listen to your problems and I will always be there if you need a shoulder to cry on."

Jack then surprised me by pressing his lips to my forehead. They were cold to the touch and it hurt a bit when they made contact with my warm skin. It wasn't a bad pain though. It was more like a… pleasurable pain.

As soon as I thought that my mind started to send out alarms. I could practically see the red alarms in my brain going off and sending flashes of light everywhere. _I can't think of him that way_ I told myself. _It doesn't matter if I'm sad and need comforting. I have a boyfriend and I can't forget about him._

Jack pulled his lips off my forehead and looked at me. I just gave him a sort of nervous smile and said, "Thank you Jack. For everything you've ever done for me."

Jack looked my face over intently before giving me a small smile back and responding, "No problem."

I had been trying to suppress a yawn, but I couldn't do it anymore. I let it out and Jack smiled at me. "I think it's time for you to go to bed. It's late and we still have tons of more days to hang out, alright?"

"Alright," I said yawning again. I slid off Jack's lap so he could get up. Once he did he held out his hands to help me up. I grabbed them and he pulled me up on my feet. Jack turned off my TV then started leading me over to my bed until I protested.

"Are we not going to sleep in the sleeping bags like always?" I turned around and looked up into his eyes.

He seemed to hesitate for a second before answering. "You should sleep in your bed tonight. You need some good sleep. I'll sleep in the sleeping bag."

"But-," I began until he cut me off.

"No buts, Snowflake. Bed. Now." Jack's voice and face were serious, but I could see a hint of playfulness in his eyes.

I let out a sigh of defeat and made a pouty face at him before I walked over to my bed. I pulled my covers back and laid down. Jack came over and tucked my blankets in tightly around me while I giggled. He then started to tickle me while I was trapped in my blanket cocoon. It was times like these that made me think of Jack as an older brother that always messed around with his adored little sister. He did stuff like this a lot and it was probably to make up for not being able to do that with his own little sister for very long.

Once he finally quit as a result of my continuous pleadings I calmed down. Jack and I both let out one more soft laugh as he sat down on my bed next to me. His eyes softened and he pushed my hair out of my face. "Goodnight, Mia."

He stood up slowly then leaned over giving me one more cold kiss on my forehead.

I didn't want to be alone right then. I knew Jack would be just a few feet away on the ground, but I wanted him to be closer. He always made me feel safe and when I started thinking of my dad I got a wave of sadness and then a wave of fear afterwards. It wasn't just of fear of dying or being alone though. It was just a fear of everything right in that small moment.

I grabbed Jack's shirt before he pulled away and didn't let go when he did.

He looked at me a little stunned. His eyes searched my face that laid a few inches under his when they finally landed on my lips. _He thinks I'm going to kiss him_ I though surprised. I let go of his shirt hastily, turned my face away from his so he couldn't see the blush on my cheeks, and asked quietly, "Jack, can you sleep up here with me tonight? I don't want to be alone right now."

I could see Jack stiffen out of the corner of my eye. I knew that he was thinking that I wasn't going to be alone if he didn't sleep with me, but he didn't say anything. Instead he nodded his head, walked to the other side of the bed, and then laid down next to me on top of the covers.

Neither of us said anything as we got situated to go to sleep. I was laying on my side facing Jack and he was facing me on his side. He propped up his head with his hand and looked at me. We stared at each other for what seemed like forever until he finally said, "Close your eyes and go to sleep, Snowflake."

I did as he told me. I was just starting to slip into unconsciousness when I softly said, "Goodnight, Jack."

I heard him reply, but I couldn't make out what he said because the darkness finally pulled me under.

I awoke the next morning like I had the morning before; with the sun shining right in my face. It was brighter outside today since the sun was reflecting off all the snow on the ground. I propped myself up with my elbows before I remembered that I had fallen asleep with Jack laying down next to me.

I looked over to the opposite side of the bed and saw him laying there. He was on his back with one arm lying limply above his head on the pillow and the other draped across his stomach. I could just make out a slight slip of pale skin peeking out just above his pant line.

Jack seemed to be in a deep sleep so I knew he wasn't going to wake up easily. He usually never was easy to wake up though. I remember one time from when I was six that I had to jump on top of him and shout in his face before he woke up. I decided that since it would be awhile till he was aware of the real world again I decided to give myself this one moment to admire his beautiful, sleepy features.

His shiny white hair was sticking up every which way and his eyes were moving back and forth under his closed eyelids. I noticed the slight rise and fall of his chest and I swore I could see his cold breath coming out from between his slightly separated lips. I thought that he was beautiful when he was awake, but he was just as beautiful if not more when he was asleep.

While looking at Jack I suddenly remembered that I told myself yesterday that I would set up a date with Tyler. I reached for my phone and dialed his number. I wasn't worried about Jack hearing our conversation since he was in a deep, sleepy state.

After the second ring Ty picked up. "Hey, Mia. What's up?"

"Ty, I was going to talk to you about that date you offered yesterday. Today's Monday so how does Wednesday sound? We can go to the movies or whatever you want."

"Sure," he said. "I'll pick you up at six and take you out to eat and then we can go see a movie."

"Ty, you don't have to take me to eat. I-," but Tyler quickly stopped me.

"I want to, Mia. I'll see you Wednesday, okay?"

"Alright," I said with a sigh.

"Okay. Bye, Mia."

"Bye, Tyler." I hung up and set my phone in my lap.

I suddenly heard someone clear their throat and I looked over at Jack absolutely startled. His hair was still a mess and his shirt was all crinkled, but I noticed the focus in his eyes. He was fully awake now and he heard everything I said to Tyler.

Jack narrowed his angry stare at me before asking, "Who's Tyler?"

**So there was chapter 2. Let me know what you guys think. I love reading the feedback. My best friend helped me with this chapter in giving me advice and reading it over so I could correct mistakes that Microsoft Word didn't catch. She also agreed with my idea of doing it in Jack's POV also so that's going to be in the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long for chapter 3. It's in Jack's POV so it was a little harder to write. Thanks for all the reviews so far you guys and let me know what you think of this chapter!**

Chapter Three

Jack's POV

_"Who's Tyler?"_

I had been propping myself up on my elbows, but I decided I should sit up and lean back against the headboard. I had a feeling that I was going to need a lot of support for the conversation to come.

Mia stared at me with her mouth wide open out of surprise. She must have thought I was going to sleep through her phone conversation. She just didn't know that I would always wake up at the sound of her voice. When she touched me I felt wide awake and completely alive and the same went for her voice.

"Mia, _who is Tyler_?" I asked more aggressively this time. I wasn't just angry with her though. I felt betrayed. I didn't really have a legitimate reason to feel that way, but I couldn't help how I felt. That also includes the way I felt about Mia.

I had always looked at her as a little sister for the longest time, but over the last couple of years my feelings began to change. My heart began to race when I thought of her, my cheeks began to warm when I saw her, and all I ever wanted to do was hold her in my arms. I mean a brother would want to do that last one as a way to protect his sister, but I wanted to do it for two reasons. I wanted to protect her, but I also wanted to make my claim on her.

I wanted Mia to be mine. She was already my Snowflake, but I wanted her to be more than just that. I wanted her to be the reason for my existence, the air that I breathe, the warmth in my heart. Most of all I wanted her to be my life.

I had planned on telling her about my feelings this winter. I knew that I wasn't going to make it any longer without her knowing how I felt. But as I sat there waiting for her to speak and thought about what she had said when she was on the phone I somehow doubted that it would matter if I told her or not. Somebody had already made her his.

Mia turned towards me on her bed and bunched the sheets in her hands. I knew her well enough that I could tell she was beyond nervous right now. She cleared her throat subtly and then spoke. "I've been meaning to tell you something since you got here, but I could never find the right time. Now before I tell you what it is you need to promise me to remain civil about this, okay?"

I crossed my arms over my chest tightly and replied, "I am not going to promise you anything. If you're getting ready to say what I think you're going to say I have every right to voice my opinion in any manner I want."

"Alright," she sighed. "Tyler is my boyfriend and we've been dating for three months now."

I had already had that idea in my head, but having Mia confirm it just felt like a blow to the heart. It practically knocked the wind out of me. I was silent for a couple minutes and I could tell that by me doing that she was just getting even more anxious and nervous.

"Mia, you're too young to be having a boyfriend and I don't even know who this guy is. How long have you even known him?"

"Since the beginning of the school year. But Jack, he's really good to me. You don't have anything to worry about." I saw the pleading look in her eye and my heart softened a little. It was so hard to get mad at her, but this situation was just something I wasn't going to stand for. I needed to pour concrete on my heart so it would stay hard and I wouldn't give in.

"Well what are you going to do when he starts thinking about you in the way that most guys his age think about girls, huh? What about if he tries to take advantage of you?" I had one more thing to say to get my point across, but I knew it would make her really upset. I had to say it though. "Mia, I know you wouldn't be able to protect yourself."

My hypothesis was right. I could see her rage overtake her beautiful brown eyes and her anger colored her cheeks. She hated it when people called her weak. Really, I _didn't_ think that she would have trouble taking care of herself. Mia was a force to be reckoned with when she put her mind to something, but I had so many reasons to say what I did.

My protective brother instincts for her kicked in for one. I couldn't stand seeing her grow up and get a boyfriend. I didn't think any guy was worthy of her. Not even myself. Second, I was jealous of this "Tyler" guy. I didn't want her to be with him. I wanted her to be with me, but I was being a selfish male best friend there. Lastly and most importantly, I didn't want to see her get hurt in the end. There I was being the responsible Guardian and I knew something about Mia's future. If she really cared for him she would end up getting her heart broken in the end.

But I couldn't let her know what I knew yet. It wasn't supposed to be mentioned to her until the right time and it wasn't that time yet. I just knew that it was soon.

Mia threw the covers off her lap and got off of the bed. She turned away from me and stood there. I could see the way her shoulders tensed under her hoodie I got her. She was furious with me.

I hated making her mad at me. All I ever wanted was for her to be happy and always be smiling, but I had to remind myself that I was helping her in the long run.

She turned back towards me and pointed an accusing finger at me. "You have no right to say anything bad about him. You don't even _know_ him."

"My point," I said throwing my hands up into the air. "That means I don't approve of him yet."

"You wouldn't approve of him even if you met him, Jack!"

"Are you trying to hint that he's a bad person then?" I lifted my eyebrow at her and I could tell I was pissing her off even more by adding light jokes into our argument.

She tilted her head back to look at the ceiling and let out an infuriated groan. She then looked back at me and I saw that most of the red hot anger that had been in her eyes was now gone. _She must have let most of her anger out in that one_ groan I thought. _I wish it was that easy for me._

She seemed really calm as she looked at me now. By just looking at her in her new peaceful state made me slightly begin to cool off. Everything about her was just so damn contagious.

"Jack, I love him and he loves me. Why can't you just care about how I feel for him? Tyler makes me happy. Why can't you just deal with that?" Her voice had begun to slightly rise while she was talking so by the time she made it to the last sentence she was slightly shouting.

"What about my feelings, huh?!" It was out before I could stop it. I had to make sure I changed what I meant by that statement and fast before Mia figured out what I really meant. "I- I mean I don't approve of this. You're too young to have a boyfriend and you know nothing about love."

She didn't even seem slightly phased by my stuttering.

"Oh, and _you do_?!" She put her hands on her hips for more emphasis.

"Mia, I am over three hundred years old. I've had my share of interactions and feelings for the opposite sex." I wasn't exactly lying, but I wasn't exactly telling the truth either. I saw girls Mia's age and thought they were pretty, but I never held any real feelings for them. I only had those for Mia.

I was surprised when I saw a wave of pain pass over her face after I said that. I didn't know why that would happen and it made me curious as to what she was thinking. That feeling was quickly dismissed when she began to talk again.

"Figures you would! You're just a pretty boy that thinks he can get whatever he wants! But guess what? I get to make my own decisions when it comes to my life and I chose to be with Tyler! You're not going to screw up my life by making decisions for me."

My rage level went up about twenty percent at that. I didn't know why I was so angry, but like I said: her emotions were really contagious. It drove me crazy because it felt like I never really had my own feelings around her.

"Mia, I'm trying to do what's best for you and being with him is not for the best," I said surprisingly calm. I got out of the bed and walked over to my clothes that she washed last night that were lying on the ground.

"Oh and why is he not the best for me?"

"Mia, no guy is good enough for you." I looked at her from under my eye lashes and I could see her slightly blush. She kept up her anger tantrum though.

"Well how do you know? You've never met him."

Ignoring her question and I walked out the door towards the bathroom to change. She looked at me dumbfounded as I left. Just as I got in the bathroom and locked the door, Mia started banging on the door and yelling at me.

"Jackson Overland Frost! How dare you walk away from me when I'm talking to you!"

I turned on the faucet and splashed water on my face. She kept shouting at me and hitting the door, but I just tuned it out. I was upset at her for being so stubborn. _I have to get out of here so me and her can just cool off._

After changing into my clothes I opened the bathroom door and Mia almost hit me in the face with her fist. I glared at her and she shrank back away from me. I didn't like making her scared of me either, but I need her to quit so I could leave.

I walked back into her room with her trailing quietly behind me. Setting my pajamas on her dresser I said, "I need to go."

I started to look for my staff and just when I was going to ask Mia where it was I saw that she was holding it tightly in her hands.

"Mia, give me my staff," I said sternly while holding out my hand.

"Jack, I'm sorry we started to argue. I really am. Just please don't leave because of it," she said pleadingly. "I don't want you to leave mad."

I walked up to her and looked deeply in her eyes. I could see how sad she was that we had argued. She hated it as much as I did.

I was getting ready to change my mind about leaving when I felt this pull on me to look out the window. When I turned around to do so I saw a flowing aurora in the sky. _The Guardians._

Turning back to Mia and I noticed that she saw it too. She let out a small sigh and looked up at me.

"I really need to go, Mia. But don't worry," I said pulling up her chin with my hand after she began to look down at her feet. "I'll be back soon. I promise."

She gave me a small smile, handed me my staff back, and I kissed her forehead. I was getting ready to turn away when she crashed into my chest. She wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my hoodie. I smiled down at her even though she couldn't see it and hugged her back tightly.

"I love you, Jack," she mumbled into my hoodie and I nearly fell over before I realized that she meant it in a sisterly way.

"I love you more, Snowflake," I said into her hair, but I meant it differently than she did.

I pulled back and gave her a smile before walking over to her window. I opened it and turned back and gave her a little wave. "I'll see you no later than tonight, okay?"

"Okay," she replied while returning the wave.

I then hopped out of her window and flew away. Before her house was out of sight I turned my head back towards it and saw Mia looking out the window watching me as I faded out of her vision and her out of mine.

When I got to North's I heard everyone arguing in the control room. When I walked into the room everyone's voices fell quiet and they looked at me.

"Jack!" North exclaimed in his Russian accent. He pulled out of the group and walked over to me with wide arms. He picked me up in a bone crushing hug then sat me down. "It's been a long time."

"We saw him last week, North," Bunny chimed in.

North moved out of my line of sight of the others and I saw Sandy, Bunny, and Tooth standing in the center of the room.

I slowly strode over to the others while twirling my staff in my hand. "So what's going on? Why the meeting?"

They all exchanged quick glances and remained quiet. I became worried from the silence.

"What is it? Is it about Mia?" I looked over all of them then looked at North expectantly.

"It appears so," he said and then motioned up towards the opening in the roof. I looked up and saw the moon. _The Man in the Moon._

I looked back at the others and asked, "Well what is it?"

When they didn't answer I grew angry. I couldn't stand when they held out on me with information about Mia. "Tell me now! Tell me!"

A powerful and cold wind began to whip through the room. The elves braced their selves against the wind, but it wasn't any help. I could hear Tooth and everyone else yelling at me to stop, but I could barely hear them over the roar of my anger in my ears. I knew I should have more self-control, but when it came to Mia I meant business.

The wind stopped abruptly and everyone stopped struggling. It was then that someone spoke. But it wasn't just any kind of voice I heard. I didn't hear it in my ears, but in my head. I turned towards Manny.

_Jack Frost, control yourself. How can you protect Amelia and control the things around her if you can't even control yourself? The time is drawing nearer. It is almost time to tell her. You must prepare her for what she must do._

_But what does she have to do?_ I thought in my mind. _You've only ever told us that she was special and that we should keep an eye on her. What's special about her? What do we need to prepare her for?_

The Man in the Moon was silent for a second. I stared intently at the big white orb in the sky. I needed to know about Mia. The more I knew about her situation the more I could protect her. Finally he spoke again.

_Evil will surface again, but this time it will be more powerful than ever. Mia is special in many ways, Jack. She has powers beyond your wildest dreams. She will aid you against the darkness, but you must train her. Her powers will surface with time so you must begin to expose the truth to her. But I will warn you, Jack Frost. It will be hard for her to take in. Support her and stand by her. And whatever you do, keep my daughter safe._

I was processing everything he said when I came up short with his last sentence. My mouth fell wide open. _Your daughter? Mia's your daughter? What do you mean?_

_I will tell you all in good time, Jack. _I swear I could slightly hear him chuckle in my head. _All in good time. _

And then, as if I had been in a dream, I was surrounded by darkness and passed out.

When I finally came to I saw four concerned faces hovering over mine. It surprised me so much that I quickly sat up and hit heads with Bunny.

"Crikey, mate," Bunny said rubbing his head.

My head was pounding too, but I wasn't that worried about it considering I just remembered what the last thing was that happened to me. I tilted my head back and looked back through the hole in the roof. He was gone.

"I- did you guys hear that?" I started to get up, but Tooth held me back.

"Jack, slow down. You bumped your head pretty good when you fell." Her voice was covered with worry.

Tooth always acted strange around me. I would see her blush when I looked her way and look quickly away when I caught her staring at me. I knew she liked my teeth a lot, but I didn't think that was the reason for all the weirdness.

"Tooth, I'm fine. Don't worry." I started to get up and ended up slightly slipping. North and Bunny were right by my side grabbing my arms and helping me up. Tooth and Sandy just looked on with worriedness.

"Jack, what did he say?" North asked me.

I bent over and picked up my staff saying, "He said that there was an evil coming soon. He said Mia has _powers_ and that she's supposed to help us. Also… we're going to have to tell her soon."

I looked at them and they all looked a little shocked. Sandy had a sand-made exclamation point over his head and Bunny was staring at me in disbelief with his mouth wide open. North was the same as Bunny, a few of Tooth's fairies fell to the floor, and Tooth looked like she was about to do the same.

"I didn't think it would be this soon," Tooth said in disbelief.

"Same here." I sighed and looked at North. He locked eyes with me and an understanding passed between us, but he still said it out loud.

"You're going to have to be the one to tell her, Jack. You're going to have to be easy about it though."

"I know," I said and ran my hand over my face and then through my hair.

"When do you think we should do it, mate?" Bunny asked.

In three days it was going to be Christmas and I knew Mia had wanted to visit North and everyone up here at the pole for a while. I suddenly came up with the best idea. I knew she was going to have tons of fun and it would take a lot of the pressure from the news off of her.

I smiled at them all and said, "I have the perfect idea."

I had told everyone my plan and they said they would try to get it all ready. I had then decided that I should head back to Mia's considering I had about an hour till I got there and I had been gone for a _long_ time. Night had already fallen.

As I was flying over Canada I started thinking about Mia. I knew I was looking out for her about the whole situation with Tyler, but I wanted her to be happy. She wasn't going to have a normal life and it was going to be hard for her. Right then I finally came to terms with myself: I was going to have to let Mia enjoy her time with Tyler for as long as she could and I was going to have to deal with it.

I mean she was right. I had no reason to judge him yet. For all I knew he wasn't anything like I thought he would be. I just needed to be tolerant and remember that she's happy with him and that I can still beat the crap out of him if he ever hurts her in any way. _I just hope that it never comes to that_ I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter done. I just finally finished this year of school so it was a little hectic at the end. Also it might take a little longer for me to get chapters up because I really only started this fanfic because I want to be an author some day. So that means your guys reviews are really important to me because it's letting me know how good I am at my writing style. So I'm going to be working on the book I want to have published more instead of this but I'll make sure I don't take to long to update this story. Anyway... Here's Chapter 4!**

Chapter Four

Mia's POV

I finally turned away from the window when I couldn't see Jack anymore. Looking out of the window reminded me a lot of the night we first met. After walking over to my bed I saw the depression in it where Jack had been laying last night.

I was really upset at the argument we had just had. I shouldn't have blown up at him like that. He had his right to feel however he wanted and to let me know about it. I also knew that he was just being protective. But the think was… I sort of wanted his reasons to oppose to be different.

But I couldn't feel like that. He didn't think that way about me and I shouldn't think that way about him.

I suddenly heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Mia, are you up baby?" I heard my mom ask through the door.

"Yeah, I'm up. Come in." I sat down on my bed as she opened the door.

"Baby, are you okay? Where's Jack?" She sat next to me on my bed and looked at me waiting for me to answer.

My mom had really changed since my dad died. She was reclusive at first, but it seemed like his death made us closer. She worried about me more often though, but I knew that at least it meant she paid more attention to me than she did at first.

"He had to leave. You know: Guardian stuff," I said with a small smile.

She smiled back at first, but then it quickly left. She noticed I didn't answer her first question.

"What's wrong, Amelia? I heard shouting this morning. What happened?"

I sighed and then looked up at my mom's worried expression. "Jack found out about Tyler and he didn't approve."

She didn't look the least bit shocked. _She knew he'd react that way._ I thought to myself. _But how?_

"I'm sorry to hear that, baby," she said caringly. She got up and patted my knee with her hand. "How about you come downstairs and have breakfast with me. We can talk about it some more, okay?"

I smiled up at her and said, "That sounds great mom. Thanks."

"That's what I'm here for, dear." She then walked out of my room and closed the door behind her.

I decided to go ahead and make my bed, but gave myself a few seconds to lie where Jack had been before doing so. I inhaled his fresh and minty scent off the pillow and it instantly made me happy. Jack always made me happy no matter what.

After making my bed I decided to just remain in my pajamas Jack got me since they were just sweatpants and a hoodie and went into the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth.

When I finally felt ready for the day I headed downstairs. I smelt the strong aroma of my mother's coffee wafting through the house and I smelt one more thing. Something that anybody would be able to recognize: bacon.

I hurriedly ran into the kitchen and was hit with a rush of the smell of bacon and the sound of it popping in the pan. That was one of my absolute favorite sounds.

My mom was holding her coffee cup in one hand and moving our breakfast around in the pan with a pair of tongs in the other hand. She looked up at me from behind her glasses and smiled as I busted into the room. "Breakfast is almost done. How about you grab a couple of plates and set everything up. We'll eat in the dining room this morning."

"Okay," I said smiling back.

My mom and I brought in our plates of eggs and bacon into the dining room. I also brought in a plate of toast along with a jar of grape jelly and a tub of butter. My mom decided to just stick with her coffee this morning while I grabbed a glass of orange juice.

When we finally sat down we sat in silence for a second. I could tell that my mom wanted to let me start so she knew if I wanted to talk about anything. Before I even completely thought through how I was going to start the conversation a question was already out of my mouth. "Mom, how did you know you were in love with dad?"

She stopped in the middle of trying to take a bite of eggs and froze. _I knew I shouldn't have asked that question._

Her demeanor quickly changed though and she put her fork down. "What do you mean, baby? Is this about your argument with Jack?"

"I guess you could say that," I said looking down at my plate while moving my food around with my fork.

"Well, I hadn't had very many boyfriends before your father, so I really didn't have much to refer back to when analyzing my feelings for him. But somehow it was different and I knew it was. I was so happy around him and I always looked forward to seeing him. There was never a dull moment when we were together." She smiled to herself and I could see that she was remembering some happy moment they had shared.

"But it just seemed like when I was with him it was just us two. There was no one else there except us. It wasn't until you came around that anybody else existed in our world." My mom looked up at me and laid her hand on top of mine. "_You_ are the thing that made our lives complete."

I gave her a little smile and she continued. "I think any woman would agree with me when I say that seeing the fatherly side of any man is what really hooks you to him. I thought I couldn't love your father anymore when I was younger, but when you came around my love for him grew a thousand times more."

"Yeah," I said since I didn't really know anything else to say. My mom just looked at me. She knew I was unsure at what to say back and just unsure what to say in general. After a moment of her waiting to see if I would say anything and of me trying to figure out what to say, I finally spoke. "I just don't know what to do!"

"Well first of all, what's the problem?" she asked not the least bit phased by my sudden outburst. "Sweetheart, don't be afraid to just let it all out."

"Jack's upset about my relationship with Tyler for many different reasons but not the reason that I deep down want him to be upset for. The thing is I don't know why I want him to be upset for that reason. Meanwhile I'm starting to rethink my relationship with Jack because of all the recent feelings I've began to feel for him. I just don't understand those feelings completely and if they happen to be the feelings I think they are then I have tons of things telling me not to have those feelings." I inhaled sharply after my continuous emotional burst.

"Okay," she said slowly. "What reason for being upset do you want Jack to have and what kind of feelings have you been having for him?"

Instead of having to explain both question I decided I could sum them both up with one sentence. "Mom, I think I'm in love Jack."

She was quiet for a second, but she didn't seem surprised. Once she was done thinking she looked up at me and gave me a big smile. "I figured you were."

"Why do you not seemed surprised about this? I mean I'm panicking about my feelings, mom."

"Baby girl, what reason do you have to do that?" she asked giving me a confused look.

Now I finally had to come to terms not only with her but with myself about why I couldn't love Jack. "First of all, I'm dating Tyler. I can't just leave him for no reason at all mom and I feel like I'm cheating on him if I like Jack. Second, he probably doesn't like me back. He's been like my brother since I was four. It's just weird. Third, we can't be together. He lives forever and never ages. I'll only get older."

It wasn't until my mom wiped her thumb across my cheek and gave me a caring look that I noticed I had begun to cry. "Mia, you're not cheating on Tyler by liking Jack. Also Jack hasn't been like a brother to you. He's been a close friend that just looked out for you. There are many people that fall in love with their best friends. Your father and I were good friends before we got together. He likes you, baby. There is not a single doubt in my mind about that."

I looked up at her from behind my bangs and I could see the truth in her eyes. "But what about Tyler?"

"If you're meant to be with Jack then everything will work out." With that she stood up and poured herself some more coffee. The conversation was over and she could tell without even asking.

I stared at my food for a couple minutes thinking about everything we said. _I trust mom about what she thinks Jack's feelings are, but I want to make sure. I just don't know how I could quite ask him. If I were to ask he would definitely ask me what my feelings are and what if he said "no"? I wouldn't be able to tell him the truth then._

As if my mom knew what I was just thinking she came over to me with her freshly poured cup of coffee, kissed me on the head, and said, "Tell him how you feel." She then exited the kitchen leaving me contemplate whether to take her advice.

After our breakfast my mom ended up getting ready for the day and told me that she had some stuff to do for the day. "What kind of stuff?"

"Well first I have to go to the gym to work out with Carroll and then we have a book club meeting at her house. Then I just have little things to do like dropping off checks and what not."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you later then," I said as she grabbed her purse.

She walked over to me gave me a hug and kissed my head. "Okay, baby."

I walked her to the door and gave her one more hug. After I watched her get in her car and pull out of the driveway I went into the living room to figure out what to do with my day. Jack had left about an hour and a half earlier so I knew it was going to be a while till he got back. I was happy to some degree because it gave me plenty of time to figure out how I was going to tell Jack.

I knew that if I didn't do anything but sit and think about what I was going to do then I would over think everything so I decided to keep myself busy while thinking. I went into the kitchen and cleaned all the dishes, the counter tops, and mopped the floor with a Swiffer-Sweeper. The whole process only took about forty-five minutes so I decided to go through all our food and organize it and then throw out anything that happened to be expired.

I got so carried away with cleaning that when my mom finally got home around seven o'clock I had the whole house clean along with all the laundry and had dinner ready. I had figured that Jack wouldn't be back till late tonight. I hadn't really made dinner either. I had called the local Chinese restaurant and ordered take-out. I then went to go pick up our order and then made it home without breaking into the delicious smelling cuisine.

My mom told me thank you for dinner and complimented me on how clean the house was. I could hear a slight worried tone in her voice, but she did say anything. She knew I hard-core cleaned when I was upset in any way and I could tell she probably felt a little guilty about me feeling that way since she was the one that got me to talk about everything this morning.

We sat in silence for a while as I ate my sticky rice with my chopsticks and my mom ate her sushi roll that she always got. After a while of the awkward silence I decided to speak up.

"So how did your book club go?"

"It was good," she said after she swallowed the piece of raw fish and rice she had in her mouth. "Today we actually talked about the book instead of the usual gossip that we always participate in."

I smiled at what she said. "So I guess Anne wasn't there tonight to start up all of that then?"

"Nope," she laughed.

When we were finally done with dinner my mom and I went into the living room and watched our show: _The Mentalist_. My mom had a huge crush on Patrick Jane, but she just wouldn't admit it. When she did on the occasion she always said that it was since he reminded her of dad. She said he was always smart and clever like that and you could never deceive him. I liked those rare occasions because it was when we could talk about my dad and remember the good times and not end up crying.

Nine o'clock finally rolled around and my mom decided she should go to bed since she had work again tomorrow. We told each other goodnight and we both went to our rooms.

I wasn't quite tired yet so I decided to read a little before going to bed. I walked over to my bookshelves that my dad had built for me on the wall next to my closet and looked though all of my books. I loved to read. I could finish a good five hundred paged book in two and a half days. It was mostly paranormal romance stuff for young adults. But I didn't just read novels. I read manga too like _Naruto_, _Bakuman_, and _Ouran High School Host Club._

I finally decided to go just go with one of my new _Naruto_ mangas. I went and laid down a pillow at the end of my bed and turned all the lights off in my room except my paper lantern that hung over my bed. I then laid down on my stomach with my head at the foot of my bed and began to ready.

After an hour I had finished the whole thing and still wasn't that tired. Walking back over to my bookshelves I put my book away and grabbed my iPod, a pencil, and a sketch pad off my desk. I went back over to my bed and put my headphones in my ears. I started to make little doodles everywhere to try to find some sort of inspiration and couldn't think of anything. Suddenly _Can't Keep On Loving You_ by Elliot Yamin came on and I suddenly had inspiration.

I started with the outline of the face first then moved to the perfect lips. They were turned up in a little smirk that I knew so well and caused the cheeks to squish the eyes slightly. I then moved to the hair and then the nose. The eyes were last. Any artist will say that the most important and hardest part of a piece of work is the eyes. They had the final say in whether the piece makes it or breaks it. They're what bring life to it.

Surprisingly I got them right and was able to appreciate my masterpiece for a few seconds before I fell into a deep, dark sleep.

I didn't know how long I had been asleep, but I slightly woke up when I heard a sliding noise from across my room. Still in a sleep-like state I wasn't able to fully concentrate on it and wake up all the way. After a second I heard a clicking sound and then a soft padding across my hardwood floors.

I was able to finally open my eyes and wake up more when I felt strong arms lift me up. Feeling my headphones that were still playing music pop out of my ears and fall back on the bed were my iPod lay I looked up to see Jack holding me.

He didn't notice that I was awake so I let it stay that way. He carried me bridal style to the other side of my bed, was somehow able to pull the covers back, and laid me down underneath them. I kept my eyes close so he wouldn't notice that I was awake and I could continue watching his actions unnoticed.

After pulling my covers up over me he went to the bottom of my bed. Jack turned off my iPod and wrapped the headphones around it then picked up my sketch pad and pencil. I watched as he held up the sketch pad closer to his face for a better look at the picture I had finished drawing before I fell asleep. I noticed that his face turned a slight color of pink and his mouth opened in a surprised manner.

If he looked through most of my sketch pads he'd have that look on his face the whole time. I always drew Jack. He was my muse.

When he finally put all of my things back on my desk he came over to the other side of my bed and turned my lantern off. I kept my lids half closed so he wouldn't see me looking at him and turned on my side so I could watch him easier. I saw him hesitate at my sudden movement, but he quickly dismissed it when he convinced himself that I was just asleep.

He slowly removed his hoodie and I swear I stopped breathing for a second. At first I thought he was going to undress right in front of me, but instead he just got under the covers like that. I was surprised at that considering last night he slept on top of the covers. I felt my heart start to gallop in my chest as it finally sunk in that a shirtless Jack was under the covers of my bed with me.

He turned on his side to face me and I then realized how tired he looked. No wonder he didn't even feel like changing. Slowly reaching out his hand he moved a piece of hair out of my face and smoothed it out behind my ear. I then slowly opened my eyes all the way.

Jack let out a surprised gasp and suddenly looked embarrassed. "Mia, I- I didn't know you were awake."

To try to help relieve some of his embarrassment I asked, "So what happened? What did the Guardians call you for?"

He let out a grateful sigh and said, "We can talk about it later, Snowflake. Right now you need to get some sleep for tomorrow."

"Why? What's tomorrow?" I asked confused.

"I was thinking we could go out to the park and walk around," he smiled. "I wanted to make it up to you for the fight this morning."

"You don't have to do that, Jack." I appreciated what he wanted to do for me, but I didn't want him to feel like it was his fault and he had to pay me back for it.

"I want to enjoy some time with you though," he said trying to pull off his best puppy dog face.

I gave in instantly. "Okay, I'll go."

"Okay!" he said pleased with himself for being so convincing. I just laughed.

"You know you didn't have to put me in bed the right way. You could have just let me sleep how I was. There still would've been room for you to sleep."

"I know, but I didn't want you kicking me in the face," he said with a smile. "Also, it's going to get really cold tonight."

"But the news guy said that it was actually going to be warmer than usual."

"Are you really going to believe the news guy over me, Snowflake? I'm pretty sure I'm a lot more accurate than he is," he said winking at me.

I laughed at his joking around. Feeling my eyelids beginning to droop despite our joking I decided it was time to go to sleep. I remembered that I was going to tell Jack how I felt about him, but I decided it could wait until tomorrow.

"Goodnight, Frost," I said groggily. I suddenly felt something cold brush up against my hand and then noticed it was Jack's hand.

"Sweet dreams, Snowflake," he said as he slowly intertwined our fingers. I then fell asleep to the comforting pressure and temperature of my hand in his.

**I've really appreciated your guys reviews so far! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think! BYE! ^-^/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I'm sorry it's been so long. I planned on getting lots done during summer, but it really just didn't go the way I thought it would. It was a really hard and emotional break. So here's chapter five guys! Sorry it took so long. Please forgive me! ;_;**

Chapter Five

Mia's POV

Waking up was usually hard for me in the mornings. It wasn't that I was extremely tired really. It was just that I didn't_ want_ to get out of bed. This morning was like that, but for a lot more reasons than just the lack of energy.

When I finally woke up I was curled up under my covers and had my head resting on my pillow along with my arm draped over it. For some reason I didn't remember my pillow being so big. When I realized what I thought was my pillow wasn't actually that I froze.

I felt my head rise and fall as Jack's chest did so. I heard the soft and slow rhythm of his heart beating and felt his breath move the tiny baby hairs at the top of my head. His arm was completely wrapped around my waist and his other hand was intertwined with mine on top of his stomach.

I tried to get up slowly, but all he did was tighten his arm around me and hold me even closer. I may have been attracted to him, but I was kind of getting tired of getting myself stuck in situations like this with Jack.

Knowing that I couldn't just lie here all morning I decided to try to wake Jack up. I slowly tilted my head up towards Jack's face and stared intently at him. If I woke him up like this with my face in his it would be sort of uncomfortable, so I came up with a different solution to wake him up.

I unwound our fingers and began to slowly trail my hand up his bare side. I shifted my body away from his in preparation to his reaction and then without even giving it a second thought as to whether this was the best idea I began to tickle him like crazy.

Jack's eyes shot wide open with surprise and he started to wiggle around uncontrollably. He laughed loudly and said, "Mia! Stop! That tickles!"

I would've kept on tickling him if I wouldn't have just woken up, but since I had I quit as soon as he let out his first plea for me to stop.

"You know that's the point, Frost. It's supposed to tickle." I smiled widely at him as he laid there panting and trying to catch his breath. He just gave me a dirty look, but it was quickly replaced with a mocking smile.

"You're hair looks crazy," he said trying to suppress a laugh.

"What?!" I jumped off my bed and ran to my mirror. When I looked in the mirror it looked like my hair had just went through a dozen tornados. I roughly ran my fingers through it trying to tame the beast on my head.

Jack finally let out the laugh he was holding and it seemed like it never stopped. I heard it get louder, but I didn't notice that it was because he was walking up behind me until I saw his reflection in my mirror. He lazily wrapped his arms around my waist and set his chin on my shoulder.

I felt my cheeks get warm, but tried to hide it by continuing what I was doing as if he wasn't standing this close to me. It was extremely hard considering I could feel the cold coming off his bare chest and toned arms and into my body.

Knowing Jack I would've thought that since I had a boyfriend he'd back off with the flirting thing. I understood that at first he didn't know, but he did now. If it were me I'd have a little bit of a hard time not hanging onto Jack, but I'd still back off. I would understand that it wasn't my place to be that close to him in that sort of way. That would be the purpose of being with someone.

My fingers finally found a huge knot in my hair and I let out a small whimper while tears came to my eyes. Jack suddenly stopped softly chuckling and looked at me worriedly. He quickly grabbed my hands and pulled them out of my hair. He then led me over to my bed and had me sit down. After walking out of my room for a split second, Jack came back with my hairbrush in his hands. He floated up into the air and settled right behind me with both of his legs on either of my sides. I then began to feel the calming pressure of my brush gently gliding through my long hair.

We were both silent for a moment. Jack brushing my hair was actually a pretty normal action between us though. When I was little Jack used to brush my hair for me when it was really long. It was a hard task for me to handle on my own. Soon after that my mom had me cut my hair since I couldn't take care of it by myself, but Jack still continued with our little ritual.

I noticed that everything between us seemed to get more awkward as I got older. I figured it was because I wasn't that little sister that Jack always saw in me anymore. I was becoming more mature in every way and if Jack was like any other normal teenage guy then he probably had that natural attraction to a female.

Just thinking about Jack and I together was a little weird. We were practically related, but then we weren't. There were times when I looked at him and I saw an older, protective brother and then there were times when I saw an attractive-in-every-way male. It was both creepy and exciting at the same time.

"I've always loved your hair," Jack finally said. "You know that?"

I didn't quite know how to respond so I just stayed quiet until he was done. Jack set my hairbrush down beside me when he finished and then floated in front of me. He took my hand and gently pulled me up off my bed.

"Alright, you need to get ready for the day. Make sure you dress warm."

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"You'll see," he smiled and with that he closed my bedroom door behind him.

I turned to my closet and looked for something to wear. I didn't want to wear something too nice. I mean it's not like we're going on a date. Although, I did have a date with Tyler tomorrow so I'd have to remind Jack that we can't stay out all day. Finally I decided on a navy blue hoodie, faded jeans, and a pair of sparkly white Toms. I opened the door planning to go brush my teeth and saw Jack leaning against the wall twirling his staff. He looked up when I walked out of my room.

"That's all you're going to wear? It's cold outside, Mia."

"Frost, you're my best friend and you're the coldest guy on the planet. I'm practically immune to the cold by now." I smiled jokingly at him, but he still seemed upset.

"I just don't want you to get sick. Your mom would kill me."

"Jack," I said lifting his face up to meet mine. "I'll be fine. I promise."

I gave him a reassuring smile and he seemed to cheer up. When I was finally ready we headed downstairs. My mom was sitting at the dining table with the newspaper and a bowl of cereal.

"Morning," she said not even taking her eyes off whatever article she was reading.

"Morning, mom," I smiled at her happily even though she didn't see it.

"Good morning, Mrs. Rain," Jack added. Mom seemed to just go with Jack's polite greeting and not insist on him calling her "Helen" again.

"What are you guys doing today? Don't forget that Thursday is Christmas Eve. I was thinking we could all put up decorations together and then watch Christmas movies and drink hot chocolate." Mom finally looked up at us as I was getting two bowls out of the kitchen cabinet.

"Sounds fun. Jack and I are going out for the day." I sat down both bowls and then filled them with cereal and milk. Walking back over to the dining table I sat a bowl down where Jack was sitting and then the other at the place right next to him. "Is there something you wanted me to do today?"

"Oh, no. You're fine. Where are you guys going?" she asked looking back and forth between the two of us. Jack spoke up first.

"I'd love to tell you Helen, but this one can't know," he said indicating me with his thumb. He whispered, "It's a surprise. Sorry."

Mom winked at him. "It's completely understandable."

I just playfully rolled my eyes at the two of them and sat down to eat my breakfast.

After I finished my bowl of cereal and Jack finished both of his we finally decided to head out to the "surprise" Jack had in store for me. I stood in the entryway as I put my white scarf around my neck and a pair of white gloves in my hoodie pocket while Jack was in the other room talking to my mom. Finally ready to go I yelled at Jack. "Ready!"

"Okay!" he yelled back. He then walked in the room with a smile on his face and then opened the door for me. We shouted our goodbyes to my mom and then we were off.

It was pretty nice outside for being winter. The sun was out and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. The inch of snow that was on the ground probably wouldn't last long with the heat from the sun.

"Jack, I thought you said it was going to be cold," I said glaring at him.

He kept looking ahead, but he still smiled. "The day's not over yet."

Jack and I walked towards the center of town. It was a bit of a long walk and I really wanted to talk to him, but I couldn't because if any of the people that walked by saw me having a conversation with myself they'd think I was a little strange.

So we stayed quiet for the whole walk. I would occasionally wave and say a greeting to anyone I knew that passed, but besides that I just followed Jack and enjoyed the fresh winter air.

As I walked behind Jack I noticed that he tried to avoid walking through people. Every time he wasn't able to completely get out of the way and he "bumped" shoulders with a person a frown instantly formed on his face. After all these years it still bugged him that the nonbelievers didn't acknowledge him in any way. It reminded him of the way it used to be.

When we started to walk through the local park and nobody could see us I gently grabbed Jack's hand. He abruptly stopped and looked down at me. A question formed on his face.

"You don't need to be sad when that happens. You're not all alone anymore," I said. "I'm here."

I didn't mean that he didn't need anyone but me and that I made everything better. I just wanted to let him know that I was there for him and that if he needed anything then I would be there to help.

Jack looked deeply into my eyes and I swore my legs almost gave in. Anytime I looked into those beautiful blue eyes of his I lost myself. Jack smiled.

"I know you're here and if I got to choose out of anybody in the world to be here I'd still choose you." He then leaned down and kissed the top of my head. "Thanks, Snowflake."

"Anytime," I blushed. He then started walking again.

I didn't feel like letting go of his hand yet so I intertwined our fingers and slipped our hands into my hoodie pocket so no one would notice me holding what looked like air to them. I saw his smile get even bigger.

As we got deeper into the park there were more trees. A row of trees followed the sidewalk on both sides. There was a little trace of snow still on the ground from yesterday and last night and there was a little still resting on the tree limbs.

Birds chirped everywhere and the sun was shining through the trees so that every now and then we would walk into a patch of sunlight and then back into the shade.

The park was right on the edge of town and if you went back far enough it led to a forest. We finally got to an isolated part of the park and Jack stopped and turned towards me.

"Are we here?" I asked excitedly.

"Not yet, but almost. The last part of the trip there is a little bit harder, but I know a short cut," he smiled deviously.

"Uh, okay?" I said a little scared as to what he had in mind.

All of a sudden Jack wrapped his arms around me and shot off into the air. Most people would've screamed, but I was so scared in that one moment that I couldn't even utter a sound. All I did was wrapped my arms tightly around Jack and buried my face into the crook of his neck not daring to look down.

I felt Jack's chest bounce up and down so I figured he was laughing. Usually his laugh was really loud and I would've been able to hear it, but all I could hear right then was the wind whipping through my hair and my heart pounding like crazy in my chest. I somehow pictured my first time flying with Jack to be a little more peaceful.

After what seemed like forever Jack finally landed back on the ground. Even though I could feel the ground under my feet I still didn't let go of him.

"Mia? Are you okay?" I heard worry in Jack's voice.

I slowly tiled my head up to look at him and I guess I must have look stressed beyond belief because he got even more worried.

"Why did you do that? Why didn't you warn me?" I felt warm tears start to slowly fall down my cheeks.

"I thought you would've liked it. You used to always beg me to take you flying, but I always told you 'no'. After what happened yesterday I thought that would've been one way to make it up to you. That's why I was talking to your mom right before we left. I asked for her permission." Jack looked down into my eyes with a broken look on his face and wiped my tears off my face with his thumb.

"Why would you need to ask for her permission?" I asked suddenly curious.

Jack seemed a little uncomfortable at my question. He turned his face away from mine. "I- I wanted to be polite. I mean s-something could happen to you and I wanted to make sure that she trusted me with you."

I didn't quite understand Jack's response. If my mom would've trusted me with anyone it would've been Jack. I mean even he knew that. I just decided to drop it and go with his answer.

I sighed heavily, "So why did you fly me up here on this hill?"

Jack's frown quickly turned to a mischievous grin. "I thought you'd never ask."

Jack walked a few steps in front of me towards the slope of the hill. Crouching down he placed his hands out in front of him and then moved them in a straight line away from each other. A flat sheet of ice with a curve in the front formed on the ground. I knew right away what it was. Jack had made an ice sled.

He turned back to me and smiled while he held his hand out to me. "You ready?"

I smiles back and took his hand. "Definitely."

Jack helped me sit down at the front of the sled. He then proceeded to sit behind me. Once we were ready to go I started to become a little unsure about the inch-thick piece of ice underneath me. I spoke over my shoulder, "You're sure this sled is safe right?"

"It may be thin, but it's really strong. Do you not trust me, Snowflake?" Jack chuckled.

"O-of course I do," I stuttered.

"Alright then! Let's go!" Jack shouted and with that a giant gust of wind hit the sled just right and sent us sailing right over the hill. I'm not sure if I screamed with excitement or fear the whole way down.

Jack and I's day was filled with tons of awesome stuff. After Jack was finally able to detach my fear-shocked body from the sled we decided to have a snowball fight. Well I wouldn't exactly say it was decided as much as it was just the fact that once I finally realized that I was okay I chunked a giant snowball at Jack's face for freaking me out so many times. It started from there and of course ended with me surrendering. There was no way I could've possibly beat the Snowball Fight King.

I then decided to challenge him to a snowman contest. I of course won since art and creativity is my thing, but Jack's wasn't far behind. From there we started to just make random snow sculptures like snow castles and animals. Lastly, we finished it all with the classic snow angel. You definitely can't have a true day playing in the snow without a snow angel.

Jack and I were now presently walking in the park. There were tons of people around so we couldn't really talk to each other, but we enjoyed the silence between us. We both knew that we were just thinking over how amazing our day had been.

It was nice to be able to spend quality time with Jack after I hadn't seen him in forever. I craved this time throughout the year and when winter finally came around my hunger was satisfied. But the sad thing was that as soon as Jack left I missed him already.

I started to get a little cold and parched so I told Jack that I'd be right back. Walking over to a little hot chocolate stand I bought me a small cocoa.

As I was walking back over to where Jack was standing I saw a couple about my age sitting on a bench. They were both dressed up in winter jackets and knitted hats. I couldn't see the boy's face, but I could tell that he kissed her before he got up and started walking my way.

I looked down embarrassed that I had watched their sweet moment even though they didn't know. Just when the boy was about five feet from me and about to pass by I had the sudden urge to look up. I don't know where it came from, but if I had to guess it was probably from my gut. Just thinking that let me know that something was wrong.

When I looked up at him I caught his deep green gaze and we both froze in place. Recognition and horror passed over his face and I'm pretty sure that mine showed disbelief, but was soon replaced with anger.

In one split second I grew an iron hatred for a boy that I thought loved me as much as I did him.

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I love you guys so much! Please take my poll about my next fanfic please! BYE! ^_^ xx**


End file.
